A Simple Gift
by SapphireXSerpent
Summary: It was a simple gift, nothing more, though he knew she'd love it to no end. A fluffy situation between Vincent and Marlene at Christmas time. No pairings.


**AN: This is a simple thing, something I've been thinking about. That scene is Advent Children...Got me thinking, you know? I've also noticed that all the fluffy Vincent and Marlene friendship fics are loved, and people want more. I'm happy to contribute.**

**Note: I've decided to dedicate this fic to Vampire Toy, for I know she adores stories like these.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, that would be Square-Enix.**

_It was a simple gift, nothing more, though he knew she'd love it to no end._

It had caught his eye, sitting in a window display. Glistening behind the ice coated sheet of glass, it sat there gazing off into the street with its marble blue eyes. It was a china doll, made of fine porcelain. Dark brown hair cascaded down its back, and its ivory skin gave off a slight glow. It wore a simple pink dress, and glass shoes. She'd love it.

He was on his way to Seventh Heaven, for a 'winter party' as Tifa had called it. He could picture it now. A warm fire blazing, the smell of Tifa's cooking, Cloud polishing his swords, Yuffie decorating the tree with materia, Cid swearing as usual, and the others frolicing around due to the excitement of Christmas, and of course her looking up at him with bright eyes, for she simply adored him.

Why she would be fond of him, a monster, was unknown. The mind of a child is complex, a complete enigma. She was unafraid of him, approaching him without a second thought, despite his intimidating appearence, and hiding under his cape no less. It confused him how he could be such an idol in her eyes. But, there was nothing he could do about it. He was her favorite person in the world. He stepped inside the shop to buy the doll. A Christmas present for the young girl perhaps.

---------------------------------

Marlene fiddled with Cait Sith's crown, while Reeve looked on. All of AVALANCHE had shown up at Seventh Heaven to celebrate such a magical time. Even the turks had come. They were, of course, drinking beer and acting like idiots in their drunken states.

Marlene did know of the cat and its part in her kidnapping two years earlier. She also knew of the man who was behind the feline. She had forgiven him, for he had set her down and said he was sincerly sorry. Marlene may be a child, but she could tell when people were being honest. That, and the fact that he had never harmed her and kept her safe from the Shinra.

The sound of metal boots hitting the wood floor brought Marlene's attention away from the cat. She looked up with bright eyes, as he had expected, at Vincent Valentine, who held a small package. The girl looked at the box with interest, then at the red and black clad man.

Marlene stood up, much to the distress of Cait Sith, who had been sitting on her lap, and walked over to him. She looked up at him with wonderment and smiled. He looked at her with a blank stare. She glanced to the package to his side.

"Did you bring me something?" She asked curiously.

He nodded slowly. Her smile widened, and she brought her arms around his waist, giving him a hug.

"Thank you Uncle Vinnie!" She exclaimed.

Vincent mentally sighed at the nickname Yuffie had always called him, which Marlene had adapted.

Yuffie, sitting on the other side of the room, snickered at the small girl's apparent fondness for the stotic man and the use of the nickname.

-----------------------------

Hours later, when the rush of the party had ended, Tifa walked over to where Marlene and Vincent sat on a couch. Marlene was half asleep and leaning on Vincent, while Vincent peered at the rest of his comrades.

Tifa gently shook Marlene awake, and told her it was time for her to go to sleep.

"C'mon Marlene, let me take you to bed."

Marlene shook her head wearily. "Can Uncle Vinnie do it? Just this once?"

Tifa gave the girl a smile. "Of course he can. You don't mind, do you Vincent?"

Vincent stood up, and gathered the tired little girl into his arms. "Not at all."

Ascending the stairs, and lying the young girl on the bed, he placed a blanket over her and turned to leave. A small hand caught his.

"Uncle Vinnie, will you tell me a story? Please?"

Vincent really didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to caring for children, and 'stories' weren't something he could do. Sure, he could take out a madman and save the world, but when it came to this, he was dumbfounded.

"Hm, you're in trouble now, aren't you Vamp Boy?" A voice teased.

Vincent turned to see the grinning face of Yuffie, who plopped herself down in a chair by the bed. He threw her an annoyed glance.

"Just make something up! It's easy!" She said, still grinning.

Vincent looked at the grinning face of Yuffie, and the wide eyes of Marlene. He claered his throat and began.

_There once was a knight, who fell in love with princess he was supposed to guard._

"Was the princess pretty?" Marlene asked.

"Beautiful." He replied shortly.

"Ohhhh..." Yuffie said, understanding where Vincent was going with this.

_But, you see, there was a wizard who wanted the princess. Not for love, but for magic. He did not care about her at all, while the other knight loved her above evrything else, yet she chose him._

_He used her for such bad purposes, that the knight tried to stop him. He failed, and the princess died, while the wizard got everything he wanted. The wizard took so much from the knight, that he became miserable, and kept himself in a suit of armor for thirty years. He was later freed, and got revenge on the wizard and everything became right again, though the knight never did completely forgive himself. The end._

Vincent finished dramatically while Yuffie gave a burst of laughter. He glared at her and looked at Marlene. She was asleep. Her eyelashes rested on her cheeks, and her cute little face had a look of content. Suddenly, he remembered his gift.

"Yuffie," He said softly, "Would you kindly go get the package I had brought with me?"

Yuffie got up and bounded down the stairs, returning shortly with the small box. Vincent quietly opened it, and slipped the china doll out. Yuffie smiled at this and turned to leave, muttering something about Reno, beer, and a tabletop.

Vincent moved to place another blanket over the sleeping girl, tucked the doll beside her and brushed the bangs out of her face. And there, Vincent Valentine managed a smile. A small smile, but a smile none the less.

**AN: Wow that was long. Well, I like it. Very cute. So, please tell me of any errors or mistakes or just plain review! **


End file.
